Ivypool
Ivypaw is a gray tabby-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :Ivykit is born to Birchfall and Whitewing, along with her sister, Dovekit, in the middle of leaf-bare. :At the end of the book, Ivykit and Dovekit make their first venture out of the nursery with all of the warriors watching. Jayfeather, who is watching them, realizes that one of the two kits may be the third in the prophecy ''"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws", since Hollyleaf had disappeared.Revealed in Sunrise, page 318 In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :At the beginning of the book, Ivykit is apprenticed to Cinderheart, along with her sister, Dovepaw. Cinderheart and Lionblaze, Dovepaw's mentor, take them down to the lake to gather water for the rest of the Clan. Ivypaw wanders away and investigates a dead fish. Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, charges when he sees her but before he can attack, gets stuck in the mud. After he is rescued, they escort him back to the ThunderClan camp. :When Dovepaw is praised in front of all of the warriors for her catches, Ivypaw becomes jealous and angry, having only caught a tiny shrew. Later, she hisses at Dovepaw that she only wants to be the center of attention all the time when Dovepaw tells the warriors that it was big brown animals that blocked the stream off. :She is even more jealous when Dovepaw is chosen to go on a special quest to see what really happened to the water. She avoids saying good bye by pretending to sleep. :As the day progressed, Ivypaw becomes resentful to her apprentice duties, but is rebuked by Cinderheart. Her mentor goes on to tell her that they will be going to practice fighting, but Ivypaw is no happier. Briarpaw volunteers to come along and help her. :Later, Jayfeather teaches all of the apprentices some basic knowledge of herbs. He explains that dock leaves strengthen pads, and Bumblepaw mentions that they would be good to find on long journeys, which makes Ivypaw angry again as she is reminded that her sister is away. :A few more days pass, and Lionblaze and Dovepaw finally return home. Dovepaw seeks out her sister and when she finds Ivypaw, her sister is hanging back, looking shy and nervous. She confesses that she thought Dovepaw wouldn't miss her, but Dovepaw tells her that she did all the time. After making a report to Firestar, Ivypaw and Dovepaw head down to the lake to see if it had grown any bigger. Dovepaw promises Ivypaw that she will never leave her behind again. Erin Hunter Chat :In a chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that her warrior name will be Ivypool. Character Pixels File:Ivykit2.png|Kit File:Ivypaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice Family Members '''Mother': :Whitewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :Birchfall: Revealed in Sunrise, page 317Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: :FerncloudRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BrightheartRevealed in Midnight, page 17: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfathers: :DustpeltRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Living (As of''The Fourth Apprentice'') :CloudtailRevealed in Midnight, page 17: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Great Grandfather: :JakeRevealed as Firestar's father on Vicky's facebook page: Status Unknown Great-Grandmothers: :PrincessRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 219: Living (Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter) :BrindlefaceRevealed in Rising Storm, page 42: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member :FrostfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Aunts: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great Uncles: :BrackenfurRevealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ThornclawRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :AshfurRevealed in Rising Storm, page 42: Deceased, Residence Unknown :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :CinderpeltRevealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Great-Great Uncle: :FirestarRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 219: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Cousins: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Status Unknown :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :ToadstepRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :RosepetalRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Major Character